Do as the Devil
by Chantika19
Summary: Harry starts his sixth year at Hogwarts, a little less naive and a little less interested in romance. That is until a formerly timid and shy Gryffindor piques his interest with her new brash, bold and brazened self. HP OC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry starts his sixth year at Hogwarts, a little less naive and a little less interested in romance. That is until a formerly timid and shy Gryffindor piques his interest with her new brash, bold and brazened self.

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own anything but my OC, Josephine Foer.

A/N: Chapter One! This is my first fic centered around Harry, so please, bear with my characterizations (and short introduction). And won't you drop a comment? I'd love to receive some feedback before I continue onto chapter two. (Also, I suppose this _is_ an AU fic, as it is intended to take the place of book six. Althought, it includes many similar, if not entirely common themes and situations.)

* * *

**Chapter One: Enamored **

"Oy! Turn the light off, you prat," she finished with a throaty chuckle. The young man clumsily stood from the bed and ambled to the light switch, quickly flashing a flirty, yet dangerously dark smile before flicking it off. And with that, Josephine knew she was madly in love with David Floyd: the boy who holidayed with his aunt and uncle, _her neighbors_, during his summers away from the university.

---

"So tell me again why your parents think it's neccesary to send you to a _boarding_ school?" David asked in a whisper from beside the girl. The duvet weighed down on their bodies, outlining the frame of their shapes. David nuzzled his chin into the crook of Josephine's neck and purred. With a giggle, she turned to face him, quickly biting the tip of his nose. He rested his hand on her jutting hip softly sillouetted by the white moonlight that poured in from the window behind her. "_Well_?" She took a deep breath then pursed her lips.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out …_Maybe_," she quipped with a conned smile.

"Sod it then, my _goddess devine_. Is that what you wanted me to call you? You read it in a silly little romance novel, as I recall," he murmered into her collarbone after pulling her into him once more. "I'm going to miss you, Jo." She beamed to herself, her face warming and cheeks flushing.

"Well then, I suppose you'll just have to come back and see me during winter-holiday, too."

"…And I'll rip whatever silly Christmas jumper you have on, _off_, then shag you right on the spot -While your daddy passes out presents and your mummy hand feeds us cookies."

Josephine laughed soundly before her eyes widened and David's hand quickly rose to her mouth.

"Your insane… D'you want your mum and dad to hear?"

She guiltily pouted and batted her eyelashes at him. His expression softened and he curled back up to her, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. "You smell like …_sugar_."

"It's vanilla, Mr. Cambridge. And get out of my bed now."

"Alright," he grudgingly stood and pulled his clothes on, making sure not to trip on anything in the process. He ran a hand through his black, otherwise, golden hair, flattenting the awry strands before leaning over Josephine and smiling ardently into her eyes. "I hope you enjoyed your birthday, Jo," he whipered and lightly kissed her cheek. "See you tomorrow?"

"I have to do some last-minute shopping with my Mum," she bit her lip, "But I want to see you before I leave …You'll come by, won't you?"

"Oh, nah. I have a date," he joked. "Of course I'll be here." His gaze lingered over her a few moments longer before he crept to the window and carefully crawled out. He leaned over the windowsill and studied her figure. She sat up, her body draped in white sheets, like an angel or a Greek goddess. She adoringly smiled at him from behind messed, would-be chestnut hair. His eyes lowered to where fat waves rested on her bare shoulders. With a sigh, he confessed, "You're beautiful, Jo. And I'm a damn lucky bloke." And with a wave, he was gone.

**---**

With a bounce in her walk Josephine sauntered over platform 9 ¾ and into the red steam engine. She hummed an unintelligable tune as she surveyed each compartment for a familiar face. Her heavy, black boots thumped loudly against the carpeted floor before her trunk crashed against the right side of the eisle and into a sliding door. She halted with a wince then circled the back of the case. A tall, black haired boy emerged from the compartment, nostrils flaired and brow wrinkled. _Harry Potter. You're always pissed at something or other, aren't you?_ she thought with a wrinkle in her own brow.

"Sorry, I seemed to have lost control of my trunk. Not housebroken, you see," she finished with a faint, weak laugh. Harry nodded curtly and stepped over the girl's case, proceeding to make his way down the hall. Josephine set off slowly behind him, peeking into each compartment as her thoughts wandered back to last night, _more like this morning,_ when she said goodbye her first _real _boyfriend for almost three months. A subtle disappointment flittered across her eyes as she remembered how much she wanted to tell him she loved him, and how much she wished he would say it first. _Oh well. Now, if I could just find Andr-_

"Josephine!" a girl hanging out of a compartment a few doors away called.

"Andrea!" Josephine squeeked and skipped to the girl, dragging her trunk awkwardly behind. The girls shared a warm embrace before stashing their trunks away and settling on their respective sides.

"So?" Andrea anxiously prodded. "What happened with our Lover Boy?"

"Drea… I'm so in love, it's horrible!" she excitedly explained as the corners of her mouth twiched, threatening to stretch into an embarassingly large grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Harry starts his sixth year at Hogwarts, a little less naive and a little less interested in romance. That is until a formerly timid and shy Gryffindor piques his interest with her new brash, bold and brazened self.

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own anything but my OC, Josephine Foer.

A/N: Thanks for the speedy response! I'm really happy to see at least a couple people like the story so far. This chapter is another introductory-type, and will hopefully set some stronger foundation. Alas, it is fairly short. But let me know how you feel about it. : )

–Also, so far everything involving the Trio is canon. I'll forewarn when things will begin to alter.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Lightness of Heart**

"We're finally seventh years, Drea," Josephine whispered to the girl in the adjacent bed. The room stood quiet. "Are you asleep, already?"

"No. I'm just thinking," Drea answered, "And lower your voice."

"Sorry. But I can't sleep," her lips involuntarily contorted into a smirk, "I can't stop thinking about him …And how perfect and fit his bum was." Andrea scoffed at this and turned Jo.

"What was it like?"

Josephine hurriedly jumped out of her bed and into Andrea's. With a giggle, she pulled the blanket over their heads and let out an exhasperated sigh.

"It's wonderful, Drea," she whispered then squirmed excitedly. Her face slightly fell into a contemplative expression. "My Mum and Dad didn't want me to '_invest too much in the boy_,' because he's older and goes to the university. But I thought those were _good_ things and they'd like him all the better for it," she let out a defeated sigh, "But of course, not. My Mum's always got some stick up her arse about something or other."

"But you don't care, because you _luuuuuurve_ him!" Andrea finished with a giggle and squeezed her friend's arm. "I can't believe you've got a _real_ boyfriend, Jo! And he's graduating from Cambridge this year! He'll be a top barrister in no time, you'll be rediculously rich, then you'll pop out some babies and leave me all by lonesome self! But I'll understand… You'll have wifely and motherly duties to attend to, and'll have no time to spare for little ol' me…"

"Stop it, already! _Really_!"

"Alright, as long as I'm Maid of Honor and Godmother."

"Of course."

The girls erupted in stifled, _blanketed_ giggles before Josephine returned to her respective bed.

"Sweet dreams."

---

"I. _Cannot._ Stand. Defense. Class. Got to write 200 lines on which and how basic charms can be equipped in duels to defend against or attack an opponent. What kind of assignment is _that_?" Josephine sank lower onto the table after pushing her soup away. "What a fantastic way to spend our first weekend: writing an essay on how we can use the potato-pealing charm to peal a Deatheater's face off."

"Lucky for me then, that I dropped the class this morning; after breakfast," Andrea explained.

"You're joking." Josephine quickly raised her eyes at Andrea.

"No, really. '_Family business' _ring any bells? I think six years of defense will suffice to run a _muggl_e restaurant."

"So you're really going to just… leave all this behind once you graduate? No more Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley, or anything?"

With a sigh, Andrea regarded Josephine guiltily. "Magic is just too much for me, Jo. You know how hard I've had to work, just to receive mediocre marks. And I barely passed half my O.W.L.s. But you, it's only been one week and you're already doing well," she smiled appreciatevly at her slouching friend, "You're different, Jo. I don't know what it is, but you look well." With a warm smile, she returned to her plate.

"I'd say thank you, but I currently hate you for abandoning me to double-Defence with Slytherin and their King, himself. So sod off."

Andrea rolled her eyes and after setting her plate aside, stood and began to make her way into the main hall. Clunky footsteps sounded from behind her as she rounded the corner out of the great hall.

"Hey, wait for me!" Josephine called.

"Are you unaware of what the phrase '_sod off_' means?"

"No, I know exactly what it means. I just changed my mind."

The girls slowly made their way to Gryffindor tower and situated themselves comfortably on a large rug beside the mantel. Josephine scribbled away on a large piece of parchment, pausing randomly to giggle or grin.

"You are really starting to scare me, Foer. You haven't been this giggley since Oliver Wood took you to Hogsmeade."

"I had forgotten all about that! I wish it could've lasted longer. He was _gorgeous_."

"Yeah, too bad you let it slip that you can't stand Quidditch."

"And that I was actually a fourth year, _not_ a fifth year."

A small draft moved through the room as three sixth year Gryffindors walked through the portrait hole. _Ah, the Golden Trio. Before you save the world, maybe you could rescue me from 7th year Defense homework?_ Josephine thought to herself. Her eyes instinctively fell upon the boy-who-lived; everyone's always did. _He just keeps gets taller and taller. _The three stood on the opposite side of the commonroom, whispering unintelligibly. The Weasley boy nudged Harry after spying the two girls looking their way. The black-haired boy's eyes rose and met Josephine's. She nodded curtly and gave a small smile. He returned a less enthusiastic, obligated one before she returned to her paper. She heard the one last whisper before the group disappeared into the boy's dormitories.

"Do you think Harry'll be made Head Boy?" Andrea absentmindedly suggested.

"I …I hope so. Because that'll mean he'll still be alive to do so," Josephine's eyes lowered curtly but quickly widened and lit up. "When's the first Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Not for another month or so."

Josephine throatily groaned and dipped her quill in the inkwell beside her. "I'll have died from over-exertion by then. _I. Hate. The. N.E.W.T.s._"

Andrea chuckled. "You'll be dead –by way of wizarding exams, and Mr. Cambridge will once again be eligible. Come to think of it, could you copy his address for me?"

"Thank you, Drea, for pointing out such a notable crux. I'll be sure to stay alive. And only I am allowed to call him that. It's Mr. _Floyd_, to you."

"Floyd. _Josephine_ Floyd …I like it."

"So do I."


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Harry starts his sixth year at Hogwarts, a little less naive and a little less interested in romance. That is until a formerly timid and shy Gryffindor piques his interest with her new brash, bold and brazened self.

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own anything.

A/N: Hey folks! Sorry it took so long to update! But anyway, there's quite a big jump here, as far as time. Actually, there'll be a few more jumps like this, until Christmas -then things will slow down. And the end of this chapter markes the beginning of the AU-ness. But I hope you enjoy. Go check out my beautiful banner! (it's in my author's page) and leave me a little review, if you would. Let me know what I'm doing wrong or right. Plus… it always makes my day. : )

* * *

**Chapter Three: Obstruction**

_Eight and a half more weeks, _Josephine figured. She had finished her potion earlier than expected and was left to her own devices too long; long enough to count the weeks until she would next see David. The last five weeks had breezed by in a haze of studying, reviewing and practicing for the N.E.W.T.s. It had been more than a month's time since the first day of classes, already. But she didn't complain. It only meant she would see her beau the sooner. She smiled inwardly as she imagined their long awaited embrace. _Maybe it will be snowing. That's always romantic. _She imagined him brushing his fingers through her hair, _maybe a tear of joy running down his cheek? …No, he's no Nancy-boy. _

"Upon my word, Ms. Foer," her reverie was curtly interrupted by the aged voice of the stout man standing before her. "Why… You can't be finished already." He leaned over her desk and peered into her cauldron. Josephine surveyed the class. All eyes were lifted toward her. _Nobody else is done yet? _

"How can it be?" he excitedly exclaimed. He began to count on his fingers then mused, "…22 minutes of incessant counter-clockwise rotations…"

Josephine's nervously averted her eyes. _I thought it said 12 mintues. _

"The moonstone should've cooled too fast. It's not been 20 minutes," he pondered, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

_Moonstone? What Moonstone? _Josephine began to bite at her lip. "I'm sorry Professor Slugho- "

"Nonsense, Ms. Foer! Do not apologize! I do not reprimand my students for innovating, thus exceeding their classmates… _admirable_…" He studied Josephine's dumbfounded face with a thoughtful smile. "It's been my experience that the skill of potion making is hereditary. Tell me, who are your parents? I expect they also excelled under by tutelage."

Her brow wrinkled then softened when she discovered what must have happened. She must have accidentally finished the potion correctly. _And more efficiently_? _But I'm rubbish in Potions._

"Er… I'm Muggleborn, Sir."

After class, and making her way to her dormintory, Josephine threw herself onto her bed with an exhausted yawn. Andrea scoffed from her own bed and set her book aside.

"Jo, I've been wanting to ask you for a long time, but, would you go to Hogsmeade with me?" Andrea mocked sincerity. A muffled snort escaped Josephine as she turned to face the girl.

"Can it be? Do you really _love_ me?" Her eyes widened for effect then softened with a giggle. "Of course we're going together …as if either of us would be asked," she finished in a mumble. "The last time either of us had a date to Hogsmeade was in fourth year."

"Please, don't remind me." Andrea's face wrinkled with disappointment. The room momentarily fell quiet before Josephine chuckled.

"Slughorn's asked me to stay after class Wednesday. For some sort of meeting or something. Of course after arguing over my Muggle heritage for five minutes." Josephine perched one arm under the side of her head for support, and brought one hand up to bite at her nails. Andrea shifted oddly.

"You mean, you've been asked to join the Slug Club?"

"There's even a name for the godforsaken thing? …But I suppose so," she finished in a whisper, noting her friend's odd aire. "Are you alright, Drea?"

"I'm great, Jo. I'm so glad you're getting along so well," Andrea quickly returned with a small smile. "I've just been sort of preoccupied with the Hogsmeade trip and all."

Josephine hesitatingly layed back then closed her eyes. "Fine, lie."

---

"Maybe you could buy him something for Zonko's," Andrea suggested as she and Josephine surveyed shop windows while walking through Hogsmeade.

"_Maybe_… Or maybe I can get him some nice parchment from Scrivenshaft's. Saying as he's a student and all…"

"Jo, _you're_ a student, too. How would _you_ like to get _paper_ for Christmas? And from your boyfriend, none the less. _'Hello love, instead of some sexy nickers, or even a sloppily hand-made snowman jumper, I've resolved to buy you paper for Christmas! Enjoy writing things on it!' _"

Josephine shot a sideways glare at Andrea but softened her eyes as a smile crept upon her lips. "I don't know if I should thank you, or hate you for being honest."

"You never do… Anyway, let's go to The Three Broomsticks for a drink. We can think of what to get your lovey inside. It's freezing out here."

Josephine nodded an agreement and the two girls drudged through the muddy grass, towards the small pub. But before they could enter, a scared looking Hufflepuff prefect, Alexis, called out to them.

"Everyone's been called back to the castle immediately! There's been some sort of 'accident' involving another seventh year Gryffindor," she finished in a whisper, taking hold of each of the girls arms and ushering them carefully back towards the school.

"Alexis, what's happened?" Andrea nervously ventured.

"You know Katie Bell… She's been injured somehow, I'm not sure about the details. But there's been whispers about…about… _you-know-who_!" The three girls winced simultaneously, then the corners of Josephine's mouth twitched.

"What could Vol- _you-know-who_ want with her? …That's just rediculous," she finished with a small giggle.

"This is no laughing matter, Miss Foer."

Both Andrea and Alexis glared offendedly at Josephine.

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand why anyone thinks _he_ has anything to do _Katie Bell_."

"Sounds like someone's jealous," a throaty voice drawled from behind the girls. Pansy Parkinson sauntered by, linked arm-in-arm with Millicent Bullstrode. The two girls snickered.

"That _must_ be it, Pansy: I'm jealous because I wasn't the one targeted and potentially _killed_… always the bright one, you are!" Josephine yelled after the two girls, brow furrowed, lips pursed. "I hate that cow," she whispered, turning back to the two girls.

"Well, sorry to have to do this, but you've got to return to your commonroom. All the prefects are rounding up the students. ALL must return immedietly -Direct orders from Dumbledore, girls."

Andrea smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Jo. Maybe you can _order_ something for David."

"What other choice do I have?" she grumbled.

---

"Here, Jo," Andrea plopped a small magazine atop Josephine's stomach. She didn't stir from her bed, only hesitatingly picked up the pamphlet. "It's Winifred Darcy's. She had about ten of them, but this was the only one that didn't include anything pink in it."

"Thanks, Drea," Josephine sat up and placed the catalogue in front of her. She began to flip through the pages when she felt a dark pull at her stomach. "Any word on Katie?" she delicately asked.

"No," Leanne Marsters chimed in from her own bed. Her face remained blank as Josephine studied her. _Katie won't be sleeping here tonight, _she regretfully thought. With a heavy sigh, she returned to the catalogue in front of her. There were nice robes and wand hollisters and other little gadgets like remembralls and such… but these were all things she couldn't buy for David. She grudingly set the magazine aside and laid back again. _So much for sleeping tonight. _

The dormitory remained quiet for the rest of the night. Leanne didn't even look at anyone. _Is it guilt?_ Josephine thought. Professor McGonagall came to speak with the house, then privately with the girls who shared her dormitory, reassuring them, really only Leanne, that Katie would recover and anything that happened that day certainly wasn't any one of the girl's fault. She was right, but it didn't make anyone feel any better.

Josephine laid awake, observing as each girl fell asleep. _There's no use staying in here now, _she reasoned before pulling on a sweatshirt and creeping down the stairs and into the commonroom. It was quiet and unusually still as she tip-toed barefoot across the room to her favorite armchair. Before she could sit, she caught something in her periferal She turned to find a dark-haired boy seated on the sofa. She jumped with a gasp then quickly regained her posture with an awkward, weak smile.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone to be out here," she nervously explained, half turning to walk back upstairs.

"No, that's okay. You don't have to leave. I mean… I'm just sitting here is all."

Josephine bit the side of her cheek before slowly walking to the chair she initially intended to sit in. She quietly took her seat then followed Harry's gaze into the orange flames under the tall mantel.

"Couldn't sleep, either?" he stumbled a bit with his words.

"No. I'm just a little off today. I suppose a lot of people are having a worse day then me, though. Do you know Katie at all?"

"Not very well," he started, "Me and my friends saw everything, though. We were the ones who took her to the infirmary."

"Oh right! You like to save people…" Josephine bit her lips harshly, hating herself for the moment as Harry's eyes flickered away uncomfortably. "Sorry. I didn't mean that. What I meant was that you help people _a lot_. Which is a good thing –

I just have a habit of accidentally insulting people."

"And I am habitually 'accidentally insulted,' so that's alright," Harry explained, making it a point not to look her in the eyes. Josephine laid back in the arm chair, wiggling her bare toes against the rug then relaxing again. She tugged at the hem of her shorts, racking her brain for something else to say.

"I'll leave you be," she whispered, standing and readjusting her sweater. Harry's eyes flickered to her bare legs and toes. As she made her way around the sofa and to the stairs, a rare, sly smile stretched across Harry's face.

"Goodnight, Josephine."

"How did you know my name?" she turned, curious.

"Hermione."

"Ah… Well, goodnight Harry." She stood still, watching him turn back away. "Aren't you going to ask me how I knew your name?" she finished with a scoff. He returned a similar one then ran a hand through his messy hair.

Careful, as to not make any noise, Harry turned his head over the back of the sofa and watched Josephine slip back into her dormitory. A quick grin passed over his face, along with a fleeting warmth over his cheeks. There was something different about her, he thought.


End file.
